Question: Harry, Ron and Neville are having a race on their broomsticks.  If there are no ties, in how many different possible orders can they finish?
Explanation: There are 3 ways to choose who finishes first.  For each possibility, there are 2 ways to choose who comes in second, and the remaining person comes in last.  That gives us $3\cdot 2 \cdot 1 = \boxed{6}$ possible orders.